Daughter of Legend
by Mrs.TrunksBrief
Summary: What If Legendary super sayian Broly had a daughter and she only found out when the Androids killed her 'Family? Future Trunks Time Line. Might change to romance in the future
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of Legend

Chapter 1

A/N I was thinking, what if Broly had-by some chance-a daughter? And she didn't know that she was a Sayian and found out that she was one when future trunks was away in the past helping the z fighters. I was thinking that her 'family' got killed by the androids and then that's when she turned super. Here is the beginning.

Disclaimer; I don't own Dragon Ball Z, but if I did, I would be Trunk's best friend ;) ;)

Chapter one

Victoria's POV  
Where was that kid when you needed him the most? There used to be two of them, one of whom was black haired, and the other one being violet colored hair, one a man, and one a teen. The teen being around my age. They could go blond at will. But one of them died, leaving the violet colored hair one all by his lonesome.

I heard he was the son of the Brief's, the owners of capsule corp, the biggest company around here.

I needed him right now more than ever. I didn't know how, but I could feel that something bad was heading my way. My small town had yet to be messed with for over a year, but that was going to soon end. I knew it would.

And then it began. There was a huge explosion, and I could hear the screams in the distance. Any normal person would be running scared, but I was starting to shake. They were monsters, killing people for the sake of having fun.

"Victoria!" My little brother shouted. "Get in here! Their coming!"

I turned my head so I could see him. His red hair was messy and his freckled face had the look of fear. His brown eyes were wide in horror.

I clenched my fists. I hated it when my family was scared.

"I'm coming Fred." I called, heading in his direction.

That Brief's kid should have already been here by now. Lately, he hadn't been showing up. It had everybody worried.

I didn't know how long I had to round up my family, but I knew that I didn't have a lot of time before they arrived. I ran to the house, picking him up as I passed him. I went through the run down house until I got to the stairs that led down to the underground safehouse.

By the look of it, my family was already down there. I put him down and secured the door behind me.

My mom and dad were huddled in the corner, holding Fred and my twin sisters tightly to them. Both of my sisters faces looked the same; green eyes wide with shock, freckled faces ghostly white and red curly hair, also messed up. They were older than I was. They were grasping mom and dad tightly.

Mom and dad... they were both trying to keep calm, but I could see that they were scared out of their minds. Mom, whom the twins were images of, was pale, but that was all that gave away that she was even frightened.

And dad. The only thing that gave away what he was feeling was his wide brown eyes.

There was a bigger explosion. Damn. They were already here. It was then that we heard the sound of our dog barking.

"Shiba is still out there!" Fred screamed. He broke out of my parents grasp and darted past me before I could grab him.

He was up the stairs, and already had the door open.

"Fred!" My sisters shouted in unison.

"Fred! Come back!" I shouted after him. I dashed up the stairs.

My heart was pounding. He couldn't get hurt. I heard my family following suit.

"Stay!" I shouted at them, and continued to run. I ran faster. As I rounded the corner, I saw Fred outside, grabbing our dog.

And then I froze. An android was coming into sight. My family ran around me and out into the yard.

"You guys were supposed to stay!" I shouted, but I was cut off by a big boom.

The world went into slow motion as I witnessed the most worst heart wrenching and maddening thing happen.

I witnessed death. My family was lost in the dust.

It felt like hours, even though it was only a matter of seconds-the longest ever-for the dust to settle. And as it did, I saw the blond girl dust off her hands an look at me.

Her blue eyes were ice cold. She grinned, and with that, she was gone.

I stood in shock for awhile. What just happened? My mind was numb. It took me awhile before reality hit hard.

My family was dead. Their bodies were scattered, all intact, save for a limb here and there.

"Mom! Dad! Fred! Sally! Daisy!" I screamed, running out into the open.

I felt dead inside, hurt. My whole being was trembling with sorrow. They were dead! All dead!

And that woman left me alive. She knew I was there, watching the event unfold, but she only grinned coldly before leaving me. Like she wanted me to suffer. I didn't do anything to her! Nobody did! They were heartless. And it sickened me.

I ran to Fred first. His eyes were white. I checked the others. They were the same.

They were dead. It wasn't fair! Here one moment, gone the next.

Yesterday, we were enjoying ourselves, unknown to what was going to happen the next day.

*Flashback*  
The house smelled of food. Mom was setting up the table, while dad was cracking jokes. They were laughing. I was laughing. "What did one bee say to the other?" He asked. "What?" Fred shouted excitedly.

"Buzz off." My dad cracked.

"That's stupid." The twins said. But we all cracked up anyway.  
*end of flashback*

Buzz off...  
I could still hear the laughter of my family. It was warm and fun. But it was fading. I had no family left. She made sure of it. What if her partner was killed? I thought, a crazy grin spreading across my face. She would have nothing. She would know how I felt. I started trembling with rage. I didn't know what was happening. I felt like I was going insane, but I welcomed it. It was wrong. Wrong to kill innocent people. I would make her pay. Suddenly, I was sweating. The fury was growing. I felt alone, sad. But I wasn't crying. Not a single tear. Alone. It was then that I felt something deep inside of me snap.

And I started to scream. Change was coming.

A/N well, here's my first one ever. I hope it wasn't too long, and I hope it was interesting, Please review? If I am to be posting the next chapter, I need two of them.  
Au revoir!


	2. Chapter 2

Daughter of Legend

Chapter two

A/N: I have decided to post the next chapter anyway. I feel that if I post this one, and you guys read it, then you guys would like it more. I wonder if this will work...

Disclaimer; stupid disclaimers! Telling me that I can't own DBZ. *grumbles* But what it says it right.

Chapter 2  
Victoria's POV.  
Change was coming...

The fury spread until it engulfed me. Covering my whole being, every part of Me.

It built up until, finally, the fury unleashed. A fierce wind swirled around me.

I stood there, still steaming. It was time to make them pay. Make her pay. I started to get angrier as I thought them. All the innocent lives that were taken.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't think straight. So I let my instinct control me.

I braced my self, then flew.

Trunks POV  
I had to do it. I had to go back to the past. To make sure all was going as planned.

And what a surprise it was when I arrived. When I got there, I had gathered that I had changed the flow of time. There were five androids instead of two. My father was a super Sayian and Goku had came down with the heart virus way later than in my time. And these androids were much stronger then the ones in my time.

I clenched my fists, I only had enough fuel to make one more trip, so I couldn't go back to my time just yet.

I sighed. I hope that they were faring well.

Victoria's POV  
I didn't know where I was going, but I did know what I was going to find. My instincts seemed to know where to head.

I flew for what seemed like hours before there was a commotion. The rage was still inside of me, growing more and more. It was still consuming me.  
I needed to get it out.  
My family...

*flashback*  
"STOP IT!" I heard Fred shout. I was taking a much needed bath when I heard the sound of someone being shoved against the wall. I growled in frustration. Why did the twins always have to pick on him? Especially when I wasn't around to defend him. The twins knew not to mess with me. They both learned not to when they both double teamed on me when we were younger.

They had tried to take my food when mom and dad were fighting in their room. When they didn't stop, I nocked them out cold.

From then on, they tried to stay on my good side. I was especially pissed off that day because everybody couldn't get along. And I had also not had any sleep in awhile. The anger was growing as they continued, not considering Fred's feelings.

"No." They both said in unison. There was a thump.

"Besides, you are alone!" One of them said.

"And your never alone that much." The other one echoed.

I got up. 5.

"So?" He challenged. "So." One of them said in a snotty tone.

"We are tired of you being a brat!" The other one said.

I grabbed the towel and yanked it down. 4.

"Just because you think you can." "Because she is around."

"To save your little butt." They both finished.

I toweled myself off angrily. 3.  
Piss off... I thought.

There was a shove, then a yelp as something crashed to the floor.

I wrapped the towel around me tightly. 2.

The twins broke out laughing. "That was so funny!"

1.

I yanked open the door and stomped out, steaming mad.  
"Leave. Him. The. Hell. Alone." I got out.  
*end of flashback*

The fighting that was between us as family was annoying as hell, I'll give you that. You might want to kill them, wish that they were dead, but once they are gone, its all different.

You wish you had that back. Fighting with family sounds good, better than not having them at all.

I jetted to the commotion. My eyes locked on the androids as they looked up to see me. I slowed down and landed in front of them. This city was all in ruins, people cowering everywhere.

The one with the black hair eyes widened a bit. "Well lookie here, another yellow haired one, 18." He said.

The blond one, 18, pushed her hair out of the way. "Your right, 17. How many do you think there actually are?" She asked, smirking.

17 was in a cowboy stance, hands on his hips. "Don't know, sis. Maybe more if we are lucky. We'll never grow bored!"

I growled, shoving the comment of me being blond away. That was the least of my worries.

"Looks like she's angry." 18 mocked, moving her hair out of her eyes again. Her ice blue eyes were piercing. Which made me more mad.

I was starting to tremble again.

"You are gonna pay." I said through clenched teeth. All I knew is that the Blondie had to go last, so that she knew how it felt to lose family.

"Oh, I'm so scared. I'm trembling in my boots." She said sarcastically. "You will be." I said in a dark tone.

"She's serious. You better watch out." Cowboy said in a warning tone.

"Your dead!" I yelled, charging at 17. He smiled and dodged before I could hit him. I whirled around with a kick. He avoided it again. This time, he threw a punch, knocking me down into the ground, making a crater. Unfazed, I got back up and charged again, this time, my body moving expertly by instincts. My hands shot up and I hit him with a blast, throwing him back. I flew at him full speed and rammed my head into his stomach. The breath whooshed out of him. Before he could make a move, I was punching and kicking him. He tried to punch me, but I caught his fist. Glaring into his eyes, I punched him repeatedly in the face.

"I told you. You. Will. Pay. All these innocent lives are not for your taking." I said, whirling around, and throwing him to the ground. It was refreshing, fighting, like I was finally doing what I was meant to do. Fight. A blast hit me from behind. I deflected it with ease, smiling. Yes. Kill. I'm the best. Nobody deserved to live but me. I directed my next attack at my attacker. Blondie though she was tough.

"Stay out of it. Once I'm done with him, you'll Wish that you were dead." Without checking to see if I hit her, I focused back on her brother. 'Yes' I thought to myself 'and after I'm done torturing her, I will torture the petty humans'. I started to laugh evilly. The both 17 and 18 were going at it with me. I fought back, gaining the upper hand. Yes. Suffer humans.

"We are not gonna let you ruin our fun!" 18 shouted, finally landing a punch on me. Suddenly, I could think for myself again. What was I thinking? I am human. I won't torture them. I scolded myself. Then I remembered what cowboy said earlier. Blond haired one... That's when my anger vanished, along with my strength.

'What?'

A/N as you all can see, I didn't have Trunks in here that much. That's because I'm only going to do trunk's POV to show you how long it has been and where the z fighters are at. Please review.  
Au revoir!


	3. Chapter 3

Daughter of Legend  
Chapter 3

A/N: I wanted to wait to post the next chapter when I got to a certain amount of reviews (namely two of them) but AMAZIUM7 made my day by being the first reviewer/follower/favorite person to review! Thank you for that much needed review.  
And I do know that some people are attempting to-or did-read my other chapters, but none of you are reviewing! please review and tell me what you think. I will know if I should make other things.

Disclaimer; I don't-  
Trunks: she doesn't own Dragon Ball Z, but-

-Brief: HEY! Don't you KNOW that its RUDE to interrupt people? ESPECIALLY when they are talking FIRST? *grumbles * haven't you been taught any manners? Trunks: *putting hands up* yeah. I'm sorry about that. I just couldn't help it.  
-Brief: *grins hugely* that's ok. Your Trunks. *winks* you can do anything. Your just so darn cute!  
Trunks: *blushes* thanks... well, on with the fanfic.

Chapter 3

I stood there, just standing in the air. The androids had stopped and were looking at me too.

"She has stopped." 17 stated.

"I've noticed." 18 replied. "Let's get her."  
She lunged for me, but her arm was caught by the guy.

"Would she happen to be the one that you didn't kill, sis?" He asked.

I was well aware that I had a glow to my skin. 'What?' I was now shaking, not with anger-that had all disappeared-but with fear. Not just because I was actually trying to fight to the androids all by myself, but also because I doing stuff that I have only seen two others do.

"Yes. But I wish that I hadn't. She has become annoying, and it looks like she's not going to finish what she has started. So I'm going to finish it." 18 growled, glaring at me. I flinched.

The boy glanced at me. "She's scared now."

"Can I get her?" 18 asked, looking for confirmation.

"Yes. But don't kill her. That would be a lot of weeks worth of fun down the drain."

The blond one grinned, and then I was nocked to the ground.

The impact was big. Dust swirled everywhere, getting into my throat. I coughed. My body hurt. I tried to get up, but there was a sudden blast, and I was forced down again.

"This is fun!" The girl shouted. Another blast.

I didn't know how much more I could take. This time, I couldn't get up. All the power that I had earlier was just gone, except for the soft glow.

But soon, that gave out to. The dust cleared. Both of them were staring down at me. The girl was raising her arms again, energy forming.

"That's enough, 18. One more blast, and she should kick the bucket." 17 commanded.

"Ugh. Fine. Let's go." She grumbled.

And then they were gone. And then I blacked out.

Trunks POV  
"NOOOO!" We can't let them open that! They will kill you!" I shouted. Without thinking, I gathered up all of my energy, and shot with all I had.

The whole lab exploded, and everybody ducked for cover. There were shouts.

I was breathing hard. That was all of my power.  
'That should do it.' I thought. The dust cleared. My eyes popped open.

They were still there.  
But that was impossible.

"Way to go." My dad said, glaring at me.

"That is impossible! That was all of my power!" I shouted at them.

One thing was clear. These androids were way stronger than the ones in my time.

Future Bulma's POV  
They were gone. The androids had just been here, causing mayhem, when a new comer had raised up. I had went to the window, just to see a super Sayian jump in, yelling and attacking.  
It looked like it was a woman, the same age as my Trunks. Where had she come from? It was impossible that she could be one. Goku and Vegeta didn't have a daughter.

But soon, it was over. She had stopped, and then got beaten up pretty badly. I ran outside, as soon as the coast was clear, with a bag of senzu beans in my hand. She needed one.

I rushed down the crater and to her. She was now in her human form. She had light brown hair that was short. I quickly took a senzu bean out of the bag and put it in her mouth.

"Eat up." I murmured to her.

She swallowed it. She looked better, but she was still unconscious. I ran back inside and went to the underground safe spot.

"I need someone strong to help me pick up a girl." I called.

A big burly man got up and dusted himself off. "I'll do it."

We quickly made our way up and out. The man, Jeff, picked her up carefully. He followed me inside, and back down. But we went past the safe spot and continued on to the healing room.

He set her down on the white cot. "We should leave her be until she wakes up." I told him.

"How did she survive? The androids always kill." He looked at me confused. His hands clenched into fists.

I thought how to word it. "She's a super sayian."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Really? How? You didn't have her. And the other woman is dead. So..."

It was beyond me too. "I don't know. Long ago, I did hear legends from Vegeta that there was this supposed legendary super sayian. But I can't recall much. It was so long ago..."

'Vegeta' I though inwardly. My own sayian prince. Dead. I thought about him longingly.

"That's peculiar. Could that be it? Could she be the one that your husband was talking about?" He asked.

"No." Was all I said.

A/N I kinda hope that this chapter wasn't that much fluff.  
And remember to review. It would be appreciated. Even if it is to tell me what I could change for you to like it better. Tell me what ticks you off about how I write. Or how pathetic it is, or if I should just stop writing stuff.  
Review!  
Au revoir!


	4. Chapter 4

Daughter of Legend 4

Chapter 4  
A/N: For the people who ARE enjoying this, but can't review, and want more, here it is. Four chapters in one day. WOW, right? I know. I will hopefully post the 5th chapter by the end of today. I have that one written up too. Then I'll be able to start on the 6th one. I wont be able to post anything over the weekend, so I'm going to make it up.

Disclaimer; *summoning Shinron* I wish that I owned all of the Dragon Ball franchises.  
Shinron: *pausing, trying to grant wish* your wish cannot be granted.  
Me; damn. I thought I had it. You can leave.  
*dragon leaves, dragon balls scattering all over the earth*  
Me: I don't own it. *starts sobbing* leave me alone!

Chapter 4  
Victoria POV  
I slowly opened my eyes, instantly shutting them because of the brightness. I kept them closed for a moment, then slowly tried again.

Things cleared up after a few seconds. I blinked. Where was I? This wasn't my place.

Then, I remembered everything. I shot up. 'What the heck?'  
I took in everything around me. The walls were white, as was the floor. It looked to be a hospital room.

"Your finally up." A woman's voice rang out.

My head shot around to face her. It was a blue haired woman who looked to be in her 40's. She looked very familiar. Then it hit me. She was Bulma, the owner of Capsule Corp.

"How am I already healed? I should be really injured." I looked down at my hands, clenching them. They didn't hurt at all. I twisted my back. Nothing. "How?"

Her eyes met mine. "I gave you a senzu bean."

I didn't have a clue to what that was. "What's a senzu bean?"

"Oh, it's just a nifty little bean that heals you when you eat it." She looked down, rummaging through a little brown bag, and pulled out something small. She held it up for me to see. "This is a senzu bean." She smiled.

It looked like a Lima bean, but it was slightly bigger. "That little thing will help heal someone as hurt as I was? That's strange."

"Well, cant be any more than you turning into a super sayian." She said, her smile dropping. She looked at me, as if trying to figure me out.

"What's that?" I asked.

She looked confused now. "That thing that you were when you were fighting those androids."

So I that was why I was glowing then, a super. Sayian. Now I knew what those guys turned into. Hmm...

"Why did you try to fight them?" Bulma asked, getting up. I got up too.

"She... she killed my family." I looked down. Anger flared in the pit of my stomach. I clenched my fists.

"Was your dad a sayian?" She said, putting a hand on my shoulder lightly, almost cautiously.

"I don't even know what that is. They were humans. And I thought that I was one too. But apparently I'm not." I replied, looking into her blue eyes.

"But you act like you knew you were one. Why aren't you surprised?" Her voice was dripping with curiosity.

Why wasn't I more freaked out after realising that I wasn't human? I guess it was because I always knew that I was different.

*flashback*  
I woke up to my stomach growling. I had gotten up and tiptoed out of my room, and down the hall to the kitchen. I froze by my parents room. Their light was on, and I could hear them whispering. I was going to continue on, but then I heard my name.

"What are we going to do about Victoria?" My dad asked.

It was the night that I had nocked my sisters out. When they had been informed, I didn't get in trouble. They just got a look of fear in their eyes. I had gotten sent to my room to think about my actions. Apparently, this wasn't the first time I had gotten out of control.

There was a sigh. "I don't know. But you heard him. If we keep her safe, he will leave earth alone." My mom said.

"Yeah. But she is starting to act just like him. Its only a matter of time before she will lose her sanity if we don't keep her from getting mad." My fathers voice was agitated.

"Wren, we will keep her from getting to the point where she realises that she is different."

*end of flashback*  
"I guess that I knew I wasn't human. There were incidents where I would take my anger out on other people that were considered to be tough." I said.

I told her about that night. After, she just looked at me. I could tell that something had clicked in her mind.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I could think of one person right now that would be the one that they were talking about." She replied.

And then she told me the story of a powerful man that was legendary. He was a sayian that she was told of by her husband.

The man was feared by all, and was uncontrollable. He was a vicious murderer that gave no mercy. He let his anger get ahold of him, making him insane.

I was speechless. So that was who they were talking about.

I was the daughter of a man who was called a god. Who killed for the sake of fun. And I was the reason that he wasn't attacking this earth.

"I should have known that they weren't my parents." Frustration was building up. I could feel me losing control. How? I didn't even look like them. I got angry at the thought that the people who dared to call me their daughter, were lying to me all this time.

And I wanted to smash something. But I didn't want to art the woman next to me, so I did only what instinct was telling me not to do.

To run before I killed the vermin human.

So that's what I did.

A/n: things should be getting interesting from this chapter on.  
Read, weep and review!  
Au revoir!


	5. Chapter 5

Daughter of Legend 5  
A/N: ok. this is the last full chapter that I have written down. I will start on the 6th on tonight and work through them through the weekend. I will also pace myself to one chapter for every one review I get. I'm counting on it.  
Disclaimer; last time, after I couldn't wish that the Dragon Ball franchises were mine with the earth dragon balls, I went to Goku.  
-Brief: take me to planet Namek please.  
Goku: why?!  
-Brief: I need to use their dragon balls.  
Goku: what for? *stomach growls* boy am I hungry!  
-Brief: I want to wish that I owned all of the dragon ball stuff.  
Goku: SO THAT YOU OWN ME? No WAY! I like being my own person. *stomach growls again*  
-Brief: I'll give you food. *winks*  
Goku: *thinking* fine. Only after.  
*an hour later*  
Goku: okay. I'm full! Let's go! *grabs me, and uses instant transmission and lands on planet Namek* here we are.  
*an hour later, after getting all dragon balls, and summoning Perunga*  
Perunga: what is your wishes?  
-Brief: I wish that I own all things dragon ball!  
Perunga: *trying* your wish cannot be granted!  
-Brief: *quickly thinking* could you use the power of all three wishes?  
Perunga: *getting agitated* NO! Your wish simply cannot be granted.  
-Brief: *hanging my head* I still do not own anything Dragon Ball.

Chapter 5  
Trunks POV  
"This is the exact one." I admitted.

"How?" My mom asked.

"Well, you see," I started, moving to the moss covered time machine, "here." I rubbed off the moss near the top. Written there, in big letters, was HOPE!

"My mom wrote that on there before I came to the past for the first time." It confused me, but I was going to get to the bottom of this. What monster would leave a hole, from the inside out, as if melting the glass? Who would leave that purple shell?

"We need to start looking."

Victoria POV  
I ran without stopping in fear that I would lose myself and kill. I didn't know where to go. I aimlessly moved to different locations.

I finally stopped. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. It looked very familiar.

Then I got it. It was my home. I walked past the bodies that littered the yard, and walked right back into the house. Tears formed, as I forced myself not to go back and look at the cold bodies of the ones who took care of me. The ones I called my family.

The anger was still building. This time, I let it go. I powered into my super sayian form. I wanted to see what I looked like. I went to the bathroom and gazed into the mirror. I gasped.

My hair was yellow, and it was defying gravity. I did look different than those boys, though. Instead of it sticking out in all directions, my hair slanted back (A/N: think of super sayian 3, but this time, shorter) in spikes. My eyes were a blue green color, with no pupils.

I had a good memory, so I knew that there were other differences to in the way I looked compared to the guys. My muscles didn't get bigger, instead, they formed, without even making my arms get bigger. More muscular. (A/N: that's more like it) but not bigger.

But what made me gasp, was the obvious difference; I had a greenish tint to my coloring. Now that, I knew, not matter if I was a girls sayian or not, was not normal.

"Victoria, what are you?" I said to myself. The other sayians didn't think horrible thoughts about what they were going to do to humans, and they also didn't have a greenish tint to their coloring.

I thought back to that night where my parents were talking about me.

I now had an idea that this man that they had talked about was my father, and that he did horrible things to people without any feelings at all. Was I meant to become like him?

Become the monster that he was? Was the reason that he didn't torture the earth was because his plan was for me to do that for him? Was I strong enough to overpower that feeling?

It was all to much. I screamed in anger. My power flared out. The darkness was overtaking me. I couldn't let it.

"Let it overtake you. This is what you are meant to do. Destroy those pests." A malicious voice yelled.

My head shot around. There was nobody. I never heard the voice before, but somehow, I knew who it was. My dad. Memories of the people who took care of me flooded in my head. They were so good to me. I fought back.

"No. I won't let it. They have been nothing but good to me." I shouted. "I can't. Its mean, and its wrong!"

There was a growl. "Do it now! You are my kin, and you will do what I say! Now let it go!"

My head was screaming for me to go against the voice, but my instincts were fighting back, telling me to do as the voice commanded.

I tried to shove out the voice, but it was fighting too.

"Don't try and fight it. You have finally reached a power in which you were meant to use for destruction! It is only natural that you welcome it!"

I was losing the battle. But I had to know some things before it got anywhere else.

My father was right. I needed to give in.

No! What the hell was I thinking? I couldn't.

"JUST LET IT GO!" He roared.

Nooooo! I fought back with all I had. I shoved one last time with all that I had.

And it was over. I didn't have to fight anymore. I won.

A/N; I know, I know. A cliffhanger. I'm getting good at these :) And it is a short chapter. It sure did look long on paper.  
Review.  
Au revoir!


	6. Chapter 6

Daughter of Legend 6  
Chapter 6  
A/N: thank you AMAZUM7 again for your wonderful review(s) that will keep me going on this story.  
And thank you Alittlecraze for your review. I will keep it going.  
And also, I think over the weekends, when I can't post, I will write 5 more chapters and post one up every day of the school week. I might do two each day due to the fact that I can't post over spring break.

Disclaimer: Dear God, can you please let me own dragon ball z? It would make me the happiest person in the world.  
God: but think about this; there are lots of people who have prayed to me to own this, but I cant let everybody. It would be unfair.  
Me: this is going to be a lesson isn't it?  
God: yes, you see, it would only be fair for Akira Toriama to own it, because he created it. So child, just be happy that you have the power to write a FanFiction. I love you.  
Me: *hanging head* I understand.  
God: good, now child of mine. Can I do the disclaimer?  
Me; *not looking up* yes father.  
God: she does not own Dragon Ball Z,  
Me:*grumbles*  
God: but she does own her own characters in it. She owns Victoria, Victoria's family, and that guy who picked her up and took her to the hospital room.  
Me: *realising all the things that I do own, and lookers up, sparkle back in eyes, and throws hands in to air* AMEN!

Chapter 6  
Victoria POV  
"That's it, my dear daughter. You did right welcoming this new you. Now, go and destroy." My father told me.

"Wait. Can you answer me questions first?" I asked. I felt powerful. These humans wont see me even coming. I laughed to myself.

"DO YOU THINK THAT I HAVE TIME TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS?" He shouted.

Hmm. Still can't see him. "Yes. Your talking to me in my head, and your making me do the work. Even though its going to be fun making them cower in fear."

There was a huff, then a sigh. "Ok. I will only answer few, child."

Yes. "Why did you leave me on this planet instead of you really destroying it?"

"I need not be there to destroy because you are there for that purpose."

I nodded. "What did they ever do to you?"

"Their is another sayian that landed on that planet called Kakarot. But apparently he is dead."

"If he is dead, why did you need me to be here?" I ventured.

"He is watching. I know that. He had defeated me before, and we are in opposite places. This is to get back at him. He will be watching while you destroy this planet. He cant do anything about it. But enough questions. Do what your meant to do." He commanded.

I was testing his patience, but i needed to get one more question out. I already knew that he was in hell, so i wouldn't run into him.

"One more, please. Then i will kill all these pathetic humans." I said, my voice composed.

There was another growl. "Last one. Ask." He said impatiently.

"Who is my mother?"

There was a slight silence. "Well, she was nothing but an earthling that i had my way with. You need not know her. NOW GO!" He shouted.

Finally, i had all the info that i needed. So i allowed myself to flinch and get angry. "You MONSTER!"

A/N; I already have an idea for a sequel to this story. But i will write it only if i feel that this fic really paid off. And if it gets the love it deserves (;)) and another short one, but i meant to do this.  
Review my lovelies!  
Au revoir!


	7. Chapter 7

Daughter of Legend  
Chapter 7  
A/N: Shout out to SuperBloodyIce- I will continue :)  
and to others, this will be the start of me making up for not being able to update all next week :)  
and thank you to all who are reviewing. It keeps me going!

Disclaimer; no, i do not own dragon ball z. But i do own my own characters :D

Chapter 7  
Victoria POV  
"You monster!" I yelled. It disgusted me to no end. "You raped a woman. That's wrong."

"Child, what has gotten into you? Why are you trying to fight it again?" The voice growled.

I smirked. "Nothing has gotten into me."

"Then why fight? I already won." He was getting angry.

"Win? You?" I scoffed. "I won, and let me tell you, it feels good to know that i can trick you. I would never let anything control me."

"WHAT?" He was really pissed off now.

"Thats right." I said deadly quiet. "I tricked you. I needed questions answered, so i feigned being bad. Now, lets see what i can do." With that, i concentrated on a mental door in my mind.

"What are you trying to do? You can never shut me out."

"Yes, i can. Watch." As i said that, i closed the door and locked it, breaking off the rant that was being shouted at me, into silence.

"Now, i know that your watching me, father, and here is what i have to say. You. Are. Not. In. Control. Of. Me. I will never hurt the innocent. You are no father of mine." I said, grinning hugely. "Now, you watch and see. Watch me fight the evil that is plaguing the earth right now."

I walked out into the open. Breathing in the air, i readied myself. And with that, i flew into the air, this time, in complete control of myself. It felt good.

Trunks POV  
We all tensed and watched the TV intensely.

"There are sounds of rapid fire in Nickytown. It appears as if someone is literally sucking the life out of people. There are clothes everywhere, with no signs of anyone." The reporter reported, standing in the desolate town.

"Do you think that this has something to do with that think that we found?" Gohan asked, turning to me.

"That's my best bet, Gohan." I nodded.

We all looked at the tv. There was a short commotion, then the camera stopped working.

This didn't feel right. Whatever that was, i hated it already.

"What are you WAITING for? HURRY up and CHANGE the channel!" Yamcha screeched. (A/N: i know thats way out of character, but it seems fitting, because he is always scared.)

Kami POV  
'I had sensed a disruption in the air for four years, but i didnt know that it was going to be this bad.' I thought. I was standing tense, perched in my favorite spot.

"What is it, Kami?" Mr. Popo asked, looking worried.

"I could ask the same thing." Came Piccolo's voice from behind me.

I stayed silent. I knew what he was here for. But i had to make sure first...

Victoria POV  
'Now if i was an android right now, where would i be?' I thought. Hmmm... then i got an idea.

I flew higher into the air. When i reached a certain point, i stopped. 'This should do'

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

A/N; what could Victoria possibly be doing? What idea did she have? What will happen when she gets done with what she is trying out? Will the world be safe from her, even though she is in 'control' of herself? Why am i asking all these questions?  
Find out on the next chapter of 'Daughter of Legend'!  
Review!  
Au revoir!


	8. Chapter 8

Daughter of Legend 8  
Chapter 8  
A/N: Here is the next chapter. I know, I know! it is really short! But It serves my purposes. Thanks to all who are reviewing again.  
Disclaimer; although I do wish that I did own everything that has to do with any of the Dragon Ball series, I am also glad I don't. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to write this fanfic. I don't own DBZ.

Chapter 8  
Victoria POV  
I rotated slowly in a circle. I focused all of my thoughts and everything into it.

Then I jerked to the right. I sensed something over there. And it wasn't right. Exactly where I wanted to go. I jetted towards the direction.

Future Bulma's POV  
I was starting to worry about the girl. She had rushed off, muttering dark things to herself.  
What was she doing right now? What was troubling her? And what was her name?

I wished that I had gotten at least her name. I had a feeling that she wasn't feeling so well.

Could she be like her father? Whom Goku had defeated somewhere that wasn't earth? I had heard that Broly had a temper that you didn't want to mess with.

Could she be turning into him? Did I do that to her by revealing to her about him?

I wished that she would come back. Then I could ask her. I hope she was faring well.

Future Goku POV  
I was training on king Kai's planet with the other z fighters when king Kai had squealed.

I froze and was instantly by his side. "What is it?" I asked.

The others crowded around us and murmured in agreement with me.

King Kai started to say something "-"

"Tell us you blasted fool!" Vegeta yelled, glaring at the light blue man.

"Dude, he was." Yamcha pointed out.

He was shut up by an intense glare from Vegeta.

"You two stop it! If you guys want to know, touch my shoulder." King Kai burst out.

*an hour later*  
While everybody stood in shock, I started pacing. She was the child of Broly? Wow.

But she had handled it really well.

I could tell that she had good control of her emotions, but I was worried about if she could keep that control.

I hope she did. If she turned out like her father, it would be the end of life as we knew it.

I hope it didn't come to that...

A/N I would have inserted a flash back there, but I haven't watched enough of the Broly movies for that.  
Review  
Au revoir!


	9. Chapter 9

Daughter of Legend 9  
Chapter 9  
A/N: here is the last one for today. Enjoy. And reviews are cool, just to let you know. I'm hopefully going to post a link thaat a person wanted me too on my profile pages. so look for that. I will have it up pretty soon.  
Disclaimer; donut own DBZ

Chapter 9  
Victoria POV  
Just as I had expected, they were here.

As quietly as I could, I dropped down behind them, hiding behind a wall.

"17, do you think I could go in there and get new cloths?" 18 asked, removing hair from her face.

There was a sigh from 17. "Go ahead. Don't be long." He replied, levitating off of the ground. "I'm going to go and get new guns."

And then they were both off, but in separate directions.

I needed a plan. I didn't want to jump in like I did the last time that I faced them. It not only had me shocked, but also had me beat up pretty badly in the end.

Although I was slightly insane then, I was hit back into reality. Literally. I didn't know what I was getting into last time, so it left me shocked, therefore the horrible ending.

I did need this plan because I knew I was stronger then; when I was not myself. I had tapped into hidden strength.

So I sat and started to make up a plan.

Nothing. Nothing at all. I was always bad at planning.

Should attack them by surprise? Or just jump in? Ambush them one at a time? Or both together?

'Definitely by surprise, and one at a time. But which one? 17 seemed to be the stronger of the two, and 18 not that close behind him.

Then I got it. 17 should go first, because if he went first, I would have ridded the stronger of the two. And so if the blond one sees me killing him, I would have a better chance of fighting her.

Now, to get on with it. I took in my surroundings, then dashed in the direction that the man went to. I decided not to fly. From what I gathered, they could sense energy, like I had to find them.

Keeping low, I finally caught sight of him. He was landing.

My eyes widened. In front of him, there was a little child, with a teenage boy holding him tightly. They were both pale, and really scared.

Shit. This would make things a little bit more difficult to go through with my plan.

"Hello, partners." 17 said in a monotone voice.

"Please, leave us alone." The teen said, trembling.

The little boy squeaked and held on to the teen tighter.

My fists clenched. I had to do something. And fast. I darted to the next covering among the ruins that were the only thing left in this city.

Then, moving up behind him, I put my finger to my lips, signaling for them to not let on that I was here.

I was almost there.

"Why? This is fun." 17 lifted up his hands. A blast started to form.

I went a little quicker. I lifted my hands.

The blast got bigger, but then, instead of it being aimed towards the boy and the teen, the next thing I know, I'm blasted back.

"Nice try." Came the voice.

A/N; oh boy, am I loving this. But it was so close! What happened? How did she get noticed? Well, your just going to have to find out.  
Review, my peeps!  
Au revoir!


	10. Chapter 10

Daughter of Legend  
Chapter 10  
A/N: special thanks to SSJ1Gohan for your review.  
And to AMAZUM7 for all the reviews that he has been sending. I hope more will soon follow.  
And gesto has just recently requested me to keep Android 18 alive. And keep her alive I am. gesto has also shared a wonderful fanfic with me, an a lot of other M. Trunks x #18 fans, that you should check out. so if you are a die hard M. Trunks x Android 18 fan, then go to s/6156286/1/Reprogrammed . thank you.  
I just realized that I can update on my phone, so thats why i am posting this chapter now.  
and to tell you guys, I have created a poll, and it is calling your names.  
Disclaimer; we have a special guest today!  
Me: come on out Trunks!  
Trunks: heya 'vrybody!  
Me: hey, honey. *rapidly blinks eyes in flirting manner*  
Trunks: ? Honey?  
Me: *going towards trunks, arms open* gimme a BIG *winks* hug!  
Trunks: NOOOOOOOOOO! *runs away*  
Me: come on! Please? One hug?  
Trunks: HELP!  
*a figure in a green outfit and red cape rushes in*  
The Great Sayiaman: did someone say 'help'? I'm the protector of good, defeat all things evil. I'm the one! THE ONLY! THE GREA-  
Trunks: WHO CARES! JUST FINISH THE DISCLAIMER. SHE CANT GET ME THEN!  
TGS: *blushes* ok, sir, I wi-  
Trunks: *panting* NOW!  
Me: *getting closer* no! Great Sayiaman, DON'T SAY IT! I NEED to get A HUG first! Just ONE!  
TGS: *talking very fast* she is the teller of the truth, and she says that she doesn't own dragon ball z.

Chapter 10  
Trunk POV  
"So this is the hyperbolic time chamber." Vegeta grumbled.

"Yep. But you cannot stay in there for more than a day at a time. But I shall tell you that just because it is a year in there, its not out here. Only a day will have past." Mr. Popo warned.

"Thank you Mr. Popo." I said, walking into the room. But what I saw made me stop. My eyes widened.  
'Its so desolate. It goes on forever!' I thought.

"What? Too scared now?" My dad scoffed.

I composed myself. "No."

And with that, he slammed the door shut.

Future Bulma's POV  
"There has been a commotion in yamatown. The androids are on the loose. From witnesses all over, they say that the shot was directed at a young female with shoulder length brown hair. She is said to be in her teens." A brave reporter said over the radio, solemnly.

"Could that be her, Mrs. Brief?" A young girl asked me, pulling on my shirt.

I look down at her. It was Cindy, a blond haired girl with large brown eyes. "Yes, Cindy. That would be her."

I crouched down and picked her up.

"Will she be okay?" The little girl asked, eyes full of curiosity.

"Yes. She is like Trunks, my dear." To be honest, I was very worried too. I had plans to go and find her. And this is just what I needed. I was going to be there for her, just in case she needed a senzu bean. I needed to tell her that she is welcomed to stay at my place.

"That's good."

"Well, Cindy, I have got to go. I will see you in a little bit." I said softly, kissing her on her forehead. I gently put her back on her feet.

"Where you going Mrs. Bulma?" Another kid, this one in her teens.

"I am going to go to yamatown and aid her, Kayla." I told the tall teen, with long blond hair and brown eyes.

"It's just like you to help someone in need." Kayla commented, a soft smile forming.

I gave her a quick hug, and then jogged away. I had to get there as fast as I could. I didn't know how long she could hold up on her own.

"I know. I'll keep a low profile." I said over my shoulder.

I rushed through the place and grabbed all that I needed. The senzu beans, a walki talki, and a bicycle in its capsule. I then ran outside, and I headed in her direction.

I could hear "stay safe!" In the background as I hopped on the two wheeler. I turned slightly and waved.

And then I was off.

Victoria POV  
That one really hurt.  
I took the time to transport next to the humans and place them a safe distance away before going back.

"Yes, its me. Today, your going to die." I countered.

I could hear him huff. "I've heard that one before. When did I hear them?" He paused for effect. I could now see him as the rest of the dust settled down.

His face was in a mock mask of his 'thinking face'. Then he smirked. "Oh yeah. I've heard that from every one of your people before i-we-killed them."

I knew that she was here when he corrected himself from I to we.

I turned just in time to evade a certain android from hitting me. She missed me narrowly.

"Damn it!" I shouted in frustration.  
'My plan can't work now.' I was pissed at myself. What did I do wrong? Was I too loud? Did I give off energy?  
'Where the hell did I go wrong?' I shouted to myself.

A/N: well? What did give her away? I'm not telling. Your just going to have to figure it out in the next chapter.  
Review please!  
Au revoir!


	11. Chapter 11

Daughter of Legend  
Chapter 11  
A/N: well, I do like the reviews that I have, so I will post this chapter and then another chapter when I finish it. I was only going to post on, since I posted chapter 10 yesterday, but like everything, things change. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer; i don't own dragon ball z

Chapter 11  
Victoria POV  
'Where the hell did i go wrong?' I shouted to myself

I mean, i was so close. Could it have been that the stupid android saw the hope that i saw flash very quickly in the humans eyes?

"I would have been dead if it wasn't for the humans. They are open books." 17 drawled, looking at me with an intense glare.

Yep. I knew it. It was the humans. Well, no time to dwell over it. I needed to kick some major android butt, and now that i was angrier than a minute ago, now was the time to do that. And getting their butts kicked is what i was going to do.

Blondie was at her brothers side, looking vaguely agitated.

"What crawled up your butt and died, blondie?" I asked, a smirk coming to my face. I was beginning to notice that i was smirking a lot lately. A nice touch.

"You." She answered. "You did." She moved hair out of her pretty face. A face that i wanted to pummel in. She wouldn't like that now, would she?

"But i didn't die." I retorted, smile growing bigger. "And i'm not the one who is going to."

18 twitched. "I bet you are all bite right now. I was about to get new cloths when you showed up. And let me tell you," she added, smiling, "nobody who interrupts me while i'm shopping lives to tell about it."

I scoffed. "Yeah? Well, i am." Then i lunged.

I went straight for 17. As i neared him, he punched me.

It went straight through me as i teleported behind the girl and put her in a head lock.

There was a gurgle of surprise from her as i tightened my grasp.

I looked over to see 17 looking at me, with only a passive look on his face.

Next thing I know, I'm face first in a car.

Ow. I shouldn't have put my guard down.

"You should know that headlocks and robots that could destroy you don't mix well together." Came her voice.

With my head throbbing, I slowly levitated out of the car, through the hole that I made when I got thrown in it. No more getting distracted.

Future Bulma POV  
I got to the scene just as the girl threw the sayian into the car. I couldn't chance them seeing me, so I looked for a place to hide.

A trashed building caught my eye.  
'That'd do just fine.' I thought. I made my way over there as swiftly and quietly as I could, so I didn't bring any attention to myself.

As I got there, two kids caught my eye. It was a teen and a little boy. They were holding on tightly to each other.

"Hey, why are you guys here? It is unsafe." I whispered loudly, only around enough for them to hear.

They both jumped and turned to me.

Victoria POV  
"You know that you won't get another chance to do that again." I taunted. "And I wouldn't think that you would be able to. Your too blond." I told her.

"Well, you never know. I bet when you turn blond, you won't be able to think smart." Blondie said. The next thing I knew, my head was being shoved in the dirt on the ground.

"You are the one to talk. You just got distracted." 17's voice said from above me.

He put his hand next to my head. "Turn blond."

I couldn't talk. He pressed down harder with his foot.

I wouldn't go blond right now. I hated it when I got ordered around. Made me want to do the opposite.

I struggled to get up.

"Turn blond." He said, applying more pressure. "Or I shoot." He added, summoning a blast.

I couldn't. I wouldn't. I was getting agitated. I had to get him off.

"Come on, you wouldn't give up that easily." Called 18's voice from above.

I had one shot. I opened the mental door that I had shut in my mind.

Instantly, anger poured out. In one moment, I blasted up off of the ground, sending cowboy up into the air. As quickly as I opened it, i shut it. All that was left of the anger was my own.

Without pausing, I quickly headed in the direction of the blond. But before I could get to her, I was put in a headlock.

'Why am I weaker? I knew it wouldn't be easy, but this, this is stupid. Why can't I get a hit?' I asked myself.

Could it be that I need to go sayian? It was probably my only hope. Other than opening the door that I secured permanently. I needed to beat them.

But I didn't want to succumb to them. They wanted me to.

'But do you really have a choice?' My voice of reason asked.

"Probably not." I mumbled to it.

"What was that, weakling?" 17 asked. He tightened his hold.

I could barely breath. So I did what I didn't want to do. Gathering up all of my energy, I let go.

My power billowed out, and my senses heightened.

I was a super sayian. With one swift jab with my elbow, I hit him in his stomach. His grip lessened and I finally broke free.

"There, you happ-" I got out before I got cut off.

"Shut up, princess. That was all we needed." 18 said, before I was decked.

A/N; and there you have it. A fairly long chapter. I already have the ending of this story in my mind, and all of the things in between. I will do a sequel, no matter what. But I do have a poll that I put up about that. I just want some input on if you guys think that it would be good or not. I'm starting to feel the love with all the reviews that i am getting. Keep them coming!  
Review!  
Au revoir!


	12. Chapter 12

Daughter of Legend  
Chapter 12  
A/N: Just got done. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer; many ask this question. "Y u no own dragon ball z, ?"  
My answer is: cause Akira Toriama is one who owns it. *pouty face*

Chapter 12  
Past Goku POV  
I was about to blow a fuse. Why haven't Vegeta and Trunks come out yet? Their time was cutting close, but still, not one of them-

Mr. Popo appeared in front of me and Gohan. His face was lit with excitement. "Come quick! They are coming out!"

I jumped up, like, really relieved that my time was about to come. "WHOO HOO!" I shouted, throwing my hands into the air. I turned to Gohan. He was smiling, eyes closed, hands behind his head. "Ready, Gohan?"

He suddenly became serious. "Yes." He almost looked determined.

We all ran to the door to the chamber. Just as we reached it, the door started to open slowly.

'Come on, Vegeta. No time for giving us a show.' I thought.

Trunks POV  
The door opened slowly. I wanted to shout for him to open it, but i knew better than that. I wanted so much to please him, but it was hard too. He was to hard headed.

Finally, the door swung open. Slowly, we made our way out.

the first thing that welcomed my ears was the sound of someones stomach growling.

"Kakarot, can't you just not be hungry for once?" My dad growled.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. But i'm just really HUNGRY!"

Future Bulma POV  
I learned that they were saved from the androids by the woman, who was now fighting, and their names were Gregg-the teen-and Ross, the little kid. Nodding, I turned towards the fight.

Just in time to see her get hit in the back of the head. She was sent flying to the ground. Damn. I knew she was nocked out.

I gasped. She couldn't die. I didn't want her to. From what I gathered, she had really calmed down, and was in control.

For a moment, there was this lightness in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to jump up for joy.

'She would make a great wife for my Trunks someday!' I giggled.

"Look!" The little boy whispered. Smart little buggar. Knew not to shout. "They are flying away!"

I had totally forgot that I was watching a death battle, and was brought back into reality. I glanced in her direction.

She was sprawled on top of a debris that looked to be a chunk off of a building. Cracks were in diagonals spread out beneath her.

And she looked to be barley breathing.

My feet ran out ahead of me, and my body soon followed.  
I was next to her in two minutes. I squat down and check her neck for a pulse. It was there, but it was weak.

I yanked out the senzu bean bag and clawed for one.

All that was left was the one I grabbed. Darn. Last one.

But I shoved it in her mouth anyway. Hell with it. Even though she was a sayian, she needed it. She had bruises everywhere, and one black eye. The other one was swollen shut.

I helped her swallow it by stroking her neck (A/N: not in the sexual manner, peoples)

Finally, it slid down. With a groan, she went lax. I sighed with relief and got up. I dusted my hands off as I watched her eyes begin to heal, and also her cuts. They healed pretty fast. I loved senzu beans.

But that one was going to be the last. Yagarobe (A/N: don't know how to spell his name) was already dead, and Korrin died of a heart attack from the death of Yagarobe. Mr. Popo had lost his mind when Kami had disappeared from the death of Piccolo who was killed by the androids.

So no one knew how to grow them. I was going to change that. Hopefully I could analyze the powder of them again to see what I could do.

Pretty soon, the two boys that had got saved were running up to her.

The little boy ran up to her, tears in his eyes. He was sniffling. "No! Don't die!" Ross wailed.

Gregg looked excited. "Woah. That was epic." Then he stopped. "Dude, why is she not hurt?"

I explained to them about the senzu bean.

"Oh. Man. I've never heard of those before, but they sound rad." Gregg commented.

"They are. So she will be fine." I said. "Now, you look in shape. Do you think that you can carry her to my place?"

"Well, she saved me, so I will do this for her." He said, leaning down to pick her up.

"Okay. Thanks. Follow me." I said. But before continuing, I crouch low and held my arms open. "Come on, Ross, let me carry you."

Ross ran and jumped into my arms.

Past Goku POV  
After putting on the elastic sayian outfits that Bulma had made for us, and eating, me and Gohan were ready to go.

"Its now or never, my son." I told Gohan as I shut the door, starting our time in this place.

With a nod, my son said "I know. Let's do this."

I was proud that he was my son.

Future Trunks POV  
"Well, I'm going to fight him and beat him. So don't worry about getting your hands dirty." Vegeta told us. And then he was gone.

I shook my head. Man. How could mom put up with that?  
Turning, I waved. "Bye, guys. Going to follow him." And then I took off.

I could here them shout their farewells to me as I got farther away from the safety of the look out, and closer to Cell, the most powerful android, closer to death.

Future Bulma POV  
Once we got to my place, I had Gregg set her down in the same place as she was before.

"You guys go to the safehouse" I ordered them when we had exited the room.

They agreed and ran to the place.

I headed to ,y inventing room, where I started working on the other time machine. I wanted the woman to be able to go help. I had a feeling that they were in much trouble.

'Otherwise my baby would already be home." I sighed and looked up. 'Come home soon.' And then I worked.

Victoria POV  
I woke up. I was in the same room as I was before when I got hurt the first time.

I got up. Nobody was around, and the door was shut. I walked to it and opened it. I needed to find her.

I wandered around until I heard the sound of metal clanking against metal. I eased around the corner to see Bulma working on a machine.

"Hey." I said, and she jumped.

"Hey, your up!" She said in a cheery voice.

"I need to defeat those androids. They out smarted me again." I said angrily, slamming my fist into the door.

"Maybe you should wait." She told me cautiously.

Anger was boiling in me. "No. I have to go."

Future Bulma POV  
As she started to rush out, I grabbed her are. "You be carful. Okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "Alright." She started to run again.

"Wait! Don't go!"

I froze.

"Goku?" I breathed.

A/N; and there it is. What? What could Goku want? Find out in the next chapter of Daughter of Legend!  
Review!  
Au revoir!


	13. Chapter 13

Daughter of Legend 93  
A/N: man, I know this chapter is a little short, but hey, I didn't have that much to put into this.  
Disclaimer: I still no own DBZ

Chapter 13  
Future Goku POV  
(A/N: this part is going to be when Victoria is just going into the room that Bulma's in, so bare with me :)  
After she had gotten beat up by 18, Bulma came out, and saved her. Gave her the last senzu bean.

I had watched her intently as she lay on the cot, face looking troubled. I guess that she fights in her sleep too.

I rub the back of my head.

"Wow. That was a cheep shot that she did." Krillen said, looking disgusted. But there was something else on his face.

"I think they just wanted her to turn super." Yamcha replied to the little bald man.

Everybody looked at Yamcha at the same time.  
'Wow. I think that he got hit pretty badly when he got massacred by the androids.' I thought, frowning.

"Do you want me to hit you with a cheep shot, pup?" Vegeta snapped at Yamcha.

Yamcha's automatically cowered, hiding his head behind his hands. "No." He said quickly.

"Wait! Guys! She is waking up!" King kai shouted. We all concentrated on the scene down below.

The girl was making her way into the room where Bulma was. She checked her surroundings. In front of her was Bulma, fixing up another time machine.

"Hey." The girl said. Bulma jumped.

"Hey, your up!" Bulma said in a cheery voice.

"I need to defeat those androids. They out smarted me again." The girl said angrily, slamming her fist into the door.

"Maybe you should wait." Bulma told her with a little bit of hesitation.

"No. I have to go." She looked pissed.

As she started to rush out, Bulma grabbed her arm. "You be carful. Okay?"

She nodded. "Alright." She started to run again.

I needed to stop her!  
'She could get killed this time! She should just wait for Bulma to get done.' I thought.

I had to do something, so I did what first came to my mind.

"Wait! Don't go!" I said, I was talking through King Kai.

They both froze, Bulma dropped her wrench. It dropped with a clank.

"Goku?" Bulma asked, mouth hanging open.

The girl looked at her sharply. "Goku? That's him?"

"Yes, I am. Listen to me first." I replied. "Will you?"

It looked like the girl was waging a battle. "Fine." She finally said.

I sighed with relief. "Firs, what is your name?"

"Victoria."

"Well, Victoria, I have a plan that could bring your loved ones back. Its a move called instant transmission. It will give you the power to move to a place far away."

I had her attention. "Like say you were right here, and in someplace, far away, a battle was going on, and you could feel it and wanted to be there that instant. You could use this move to do so."

"I want to learn it." Victoria said in a determined voice. "But how? We aren't exactly in the same world."

"Well, all you have to do is listen to me. It will take a couple of days. And in that time, Bulma, you can finish the time machine." I planned.

"A time machine?" Victoria asked, looking back at Bulma.

"Yes, that's what I'm working on." Bulma replied.

"Well, first off, don't go and fight those androids. We will train. And how we do that is a little thing I learned. If you concentrate enough/ sitting down, we can train through our minds. You should be strong by the end of it. Are you game?" I asked.

"Yes. I want to. I need to fight. I have the urge to. Is that normal?" Victoria said.

"Well, you dimwit, yes it is. Your a sayian warrior, and you also have Broly as your dad!" Vegeta shouted.

"Hey, calm down, Vegeta." I said, looking at him.

I heard a gasp from Bulma. "Vegeta?"

"Sorry, Victoria. And he is right. So, let's start right now. Here is what I want you to do..." I began.

Future trunks POV  
I couldn't believe it! Dad had actually let Cell become perfect!  
'Damn you dad! Why?'

Dad had also got the crap beat out of him. It was my turn to step in.

A/N: and there you have it. One short chapter. I will work on more now.

Review!

Au revoir!


	14. Chapter 14

Daughter of Legend  
A/N: hope you enjoy. And please review. I love those things.  
Disclaimer; i do not own dragon ball z, nor will I ever. So don't ask/

Chapter 14  
Cell POV  
'Man, i shouldn't have gave them nine days. I can't get any training done.'  
This mud ball of a planet was in a state of chaos. I laughed silently.

'They think that hiding and trying to flee is really going to help them!'

I was standing on my self created ring, unmoving.

Suddenly, there was a lot of power behind me.

"Ah, Goku." I said.

Victoria POV  
We have only been training for a day, and it was really hard. I had about ten days to train before Bulma finished the machine that i would be taking into the future.

"Focus, Victoria. We need you to learn this." Goku said.

I snapped and went sayian. This was so hard. The androids were still out there and i was still boiling.

"Then start, Goku." I snapped.

He only smiled this goofy smile. "Okay. First, you have to have a lot of discipline." He frowned for a moment, as if looking for something.

His hand lifted, then something formed. It was a rock.

"You have to dodge these. It will help your concentration. Okay?" He smirked.

I smirked too. Somehow, the challenge excited me.  
'Huh. Maybe its the sayian inside of me.'

"Bring it on." I got in a defensive stance.

Without a second to waist, he threw the rock at me at blinding speed. I barley managed to dodge it.

"Holy cow. That was fas-" i got cut off when a rock hit me in the face.

Ow. That hurt. Many rocky came after that, most of them being dodged. Some hit me, and i knew that i was going to hurt.

Finally, it stopped. I was panting, and when i looked over at Goku, he was grinning again.

"You still need a lot more speed and agility." He said, laughing.

I growled. He was infuriating me with his nonchalant attitude. I wanted to punch him.

I flew at him, thinking i could catch him off guard, but boy, was i wrong. With out breaking his grin, he flung me away.

I crashed into the ground. Opening my eyes, i found that i was back in the real world. I fell over.  
That dude was a god.

"You shouldn't have yelled when you came at me. Then maybe you would have landed a hit on me." Came Goku's voice. "You have a lot to learn. Lets get to it."

I closed my eyes, and when i opened them, i could see Goku again.

"Lets get this over with." I shouted, lunging at him.

Future Trunks POV  
"Look, it's me!" I said, getting closer to the baby me. He was in Bulma's arms.  
With a giggle, he grabbed my long hair and pulled at it enthusiastically.

"Ah!" I shouted "Let go!"

Everybody laughed. At that moment, /i knew that everything was going to be alright. For the rest of the nine days, that is.

Future Bulma POV  
I stopped and took a deep breath. It was hard work to build this thing in double time. I only had coffee to drink, and I haven't ate in a while.

I looked over at Victoria. she was really concentrating on what she was doing. At times, she flinched, and I knew those were the times that she was getting injured. She had already got knocked out of the fight about five times now.

The periods between which they were occurring were getting longer.

I bet she would want some food when she was done. But I needed to get the machine done.

Deciding that food was much better, I wiped my hands off and headed to the kitchen to prepare a big feast.

She needed it if she was going to get to learn the instant transmission to go wish her family back.

To wish my family back...

I thought about Vegeta. I really wanted him back. And to say that I was not depending on her either was an understatement. All of my friends would get wished back, and the thought of that made me hum.

I couldn't wait.

Future Goku POV  
She was getting better real quick. The determination that I saw in her grew with each hit that she didn't land on me. I had to step up my game if I wanted her to do better.

with one hand up, a ki blast hit me.

I flew back, and caught myself before I hit the ground.

I could hear her shout for joy.

I got up, staggering. "That one was a good one. But you're not even close yet."

She got serious real quick. She didn't take my advice very well.

She was very much like her father. Tough. And was angered easy. I could also tell that she was holding back. I needed to say something about that.

"Hey, why aren't you using your full strength? You have a lot more than you are letting on." I said.

She narrowed her eyes. "I know. I am not using it because I will lose my humanity." she replied.

That was not at all hard to figure out. I knew that she could lose her humanity.

"But I wouldn't let you. and I could teach you to reign it in." I said.

"Okay. you really want it?" She asked.

Wow. I thought that I was going to have to put up a bigger battle.

"Yes. I would also love the challenge." I grinned. It made me feel giddy.

Victoria POV  
He wanted a challenge, and a challenge is what he was going to get.

"ok. Here goes." I said. I let out a battle cry, and shoved the mental door right open.

A mix of dark emotions swirled inside of me.

With a scream, I lunged again at Goku.

And I could tell that he was really surprised at my power.  
And that was the last thing I saw before my vision turned red.

A/n: and there is another chapter. I hope You enjoyed it!  
Review!  
Au revoir!


	15. Chapter 15

Daughter of Legend  
Chapter 15  
A/N: If you guys haven't been told, there are people trying to shut down fanfiction and fanart and the stuff that is related to it. so if you love fanfiction, and you want it to continue, go to SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Acts). They need 100,000 votes by march 19th. we are currently in the 250,000's. Tell everybody you know about it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 15  
Future Goku POV  
The battle was a long one, and very tiring. It reminded me of the time that I had faced Frieza. Very long and really hard.

The battle had lasted two days. We both had given out, her slightly before me.  
In that time, I knew that she was ready to learn instant transmission.

Victoria POV  
I hardly had control of my own power. But somewhere in the midst of our battle, I had become one with this monster that was inside of me.

"You learn quickly." Goku commented. "You have some control over who you are, and so I know now that you can learn the Yardrat's technique."

I mentally jumped for joy. I had already shut the door. "Can we start learning right now?" I asked.

I was really wanting to learn it. It would mean salvation for everybody that had died at the hands of the androids. The world would be back to the way it was supposed to be. But before I could do that, I had to go back into the future. To help. I learned that they were probably in big trouble.

Trunk's was supposed to be back already.

"Um," Goku started to say before he was cut off by a loud growl. He patted his stomach. "Can I eat first? I'm Hungry."

I was going to complain, but my stomach rumbled too. I grinned. "I think that that would be great."

We both laughed.

"I'll see you later, Goku!" I shouted. Then, i was back into the world. It was a big contrast. When

I was training with Goku, the whole thing was pitch black. What I had opened my eyes to was a bright world, full of colors.

Bulma was not working on the machine when I came to. She was staring at me, with a big grin. It was almost as goofy as Goku's.  
Goku...

I didn't know why my father hated him. He was a good person, who only had the safety of others in his head. Goku was fun to train with, an fighting with him satisfied my need to fight. He had won, and while it was hard to get over that, I knew that I like him over all. That was why Bulma was happy after he had made contact with us.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I was working when i heard your stomach growled." She said. "I wish that you could have had the urge to eat two days ago!" she was bubbly.

I couldn't help but become happy. It was contagious.  
It made me feel like I did when I had my family.

I frowned. "Bulma?"  
She looked at me. "Yes?"

How could I ask this? "After this is all done, could I still visit you? You have become like family to me." I said shyly.

her smile grew. "Of course! You would be more than welcomed. I would love to have you visit as much as possible. I'm glad you think of me as family."

I smiled again. "Thanks!"

Then I remembered the comment about the food that she made earlier. My stomach growled again.

"So, what did you mean, two days ago?" I asked.

"I had made dinner for you, but then you didn't come out of that trance until a few minutes ago."

"Oh, sorry about that. Me and Goku were having an intense battle."

"Wait, you lasted this long against Goku?"

"Yes. I let my sayian side out." I tried to explain.

"Oh. You must have given him a run for his money!" She got up. "Now, lets go and get you some food."

Future Bulma POV  
When she didn't come out of her trance, I grew worried. But I left it alone. She looked to be really in it. I didn't want to chance being thrown against the wall.

So I had worked happily on the time machine. I only stopped to crack my knuckles and to get more coffee. If Victoria could go without it for two days, So could I.  
I was almost done with the machine. a few more touches, and It would be ready in 7 days.  
We would get through this, no matter what.

Past Goku POV  
It was stupid. The whole royal army was wiped out because of Cell. Sometimes I was surprised at how dumb humans could be.

I just hope that they do no more.  
We were all hoping.

I was relaxing with my family. Everybody was Relaxing but Vegeta. He had went back into the Hyperbolic time chamber for his second and last day. nobody was with him.

I couldn't wait to fight Cell, and give Gohan the chance to as well.  
All we can do now it wait...  
A/N: If you all like this story, you wont be able to read it anymore if you don't go and sign the petition. again, if your not the kind to read the top, here is the site SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Acts)  
Review  
Au revoir!


	16. Chapter 16

Daughter of Legend  
Chapter 16  
A/N: I think that today, this will be only chapter I post. I also wanted to say that I won't start updating but once a week because I am nearing the end of this fic. And don't count on them being long.  
Disclaimer; I don't, nor will I ever, own dragon ball z.

Chapter 16

Victoria POV  
The days passed by quickly. Before I knew it, I had learned the IT (A/N want to shorten instant transmission) technique. That took about 3 days.

The first day into half of the second was nothing but dodging rocks, and the rest actually learning the move.  
It was really hard at first, but then it grew very easy after I got the hang of it.

Goku wanted me to try it out, but couldn't figure out a way for me to do that. And that's what he was trying to do for the next day.

He finally figured it out that he could change this blackness into a made up place. Some days, it was on never ending stretches of freezing cold water and air, and other times, it was in the desert.

But I found it harder when we fought in a forest. It was hard to concentrate with all the birds chirping and all the other critters like panthers screaming and monkeys rustling in the trees.

By the ninth day, I had overcome all of that, and was ready whenever Bulma was ready.

Future Trunks POV  
The day had come for the Cell games. My dad was already on his way, and I could feel the others right behind me.

It was time to see what Goku could really do. I wanted to see him fight. All week, he had been calm and collected. From what I heard, he was too calm. He had to have a plan. That was the only way he could be that way.

I wanted to get this over with. I needed to get there as fast as I could. So I sped up.

Future Bulma POV  
The last days were spent in fixing the machine up and making a big feast for Victoria. She was always famished after she came out of her state of concentration.

Over dinner, we would talk about her training and how far I am on the time machine. On some days, I told her about the old days with me and Goku and the other Z fighters. I told her the story about how all the Z fighters got killed one by one and about the androids.

Her reactions ranged from happiness to rage. In the times that she got angry, I would calm her with a good story. She tried really hard to reign in her madness, and for that, I was thankful for.

I had just finished dinner when Victoria walked in.

"So, how is the time machine coming along?" She asked.

"Well, all I have to do is put the capsule button on it, and then I will be done."

"How long will that take?"

"I will have it done by tomorrow. So don't worry about it. If I am lucky, then I will have it done by tonight."

She smiled. "That will be awesome! How long and hard will you have to work to get it done tonight?"

I thought it over.  
'How long would it take?' I did the calculations in my head.  
"All night."

Her face fell. She sat down, and I put plates in front of her with the food.

"What is it honey?" I asked. I didn't like to see her this way.

"I don't want to keep you up all night." was all she said.

I laughed. "Don't worry about me. I will work on it until it is finished. I alway stay up that late."

She then brightened up. "Okay. I wont."

Then she started on the task of scarfing down her food.

Future Goku POV  
Victoria was doing really well. She was a fast learner. Between fighting and resting, we talked and laughed and bantered.

She did have her father in her.

She had great control over her inhuman side. I had great hopes for her.

A/N: See you next week. Thanks for all the reviews.  
Review!  
Au revoir!


	17. Chapter 17

Daughter of Legend 017

Chapter 17

A/N; I will post this chapter today cause I have nothing better to do.

If you haven't saw, I need OC's in a new story that I am trying to start. So if you are interested, check it out.

I also have made a minor change to my name. I have noticed that when I try to write my last one, it never put all of my name on it.

Disclaimer; no

Chapter 17

Future Trunks POV

"NOOOOO! GOKU!" Someone shouted. But I didn't know who. All I could do is see the events leading to this moment flash before me like a movie.

*flashback* (well kind of)

Wow. Goku was actually right in letting Gohan fight Cell. The glare that he was giving, and the power that was emanating from him...

It was powerful. He had beaten all of the Cell Jr's with little to none hits. But with power, came cockiness.

Which is what happened. Gohan had let the power get to his head... and that made what happened next heart wrenching.

After punching Cell in the gut, making him spit out android 18, Cell had became incomplete once again, and had gotten mad and decided to take a route that none of us had expected. We all thought he was a gonner. And we were happy.

But all that had faded when he started to bloat up.

He was going to blow up the earth.

*end of flashback*

One instant, Goku was with us, and the next, he was by Cell's side. With farewell words, he disappeared, leaving us alone, and the world safe once again.

Victoria POV

That night, Bulma got done with the machine.

We were all in the room. Bulma showed me what to do, and was wishing me luck.

"Be safe. Find my boy and make sure he gets back safely. I believe in you." She said, a frown on her face.

I felt a surge of emotions. She actually cared. In this short time that I had stayed with her, she had certainly changed me. She grew on me. Like the sister that I should have had. I was bad with showing how I felt. But I was going to damn well try to.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Bulma, I will. You keep these people in order. I... I want to tell you... that I will try my best, and I will get him back in one piece. You have done everything for me, and I feel that I owe this to you. Thank you."

She smiled. "I will definitely do that for you. And just to let you know, after you do get my Trunks back, you don't owe me anymore. Consider your debt paid."

I couldn't help it. I felt a swell of pride and love in my heart. I gave her a huge hug. "Got it."

"Can't... breath... Victoria." Bulma huffed.

"Oh, sorry." I said, letting her go.

She still had that grin on her face. "Now go and get him." She said, hitting my butt playfully.

"Will do. See ya!" I replied, jumping into the machine. Looking around one last time, I waved good bye. I hit the button for the lid to close.

"Goodbye, and good luck to you." Goku shouted, as I hit the button to go.

I was now on my way to the past, to help them... I hope that I wasn't to late...

A/N: I don't have many chapters left, so I will start on the sequel to this one, seeing that I already have all the rest of this in my phone :)

Review

Au revoir!


	18. Chapter 18

Daughter of Legend  
Chapter 18  
A/N: you know what? I can't keep you guys waiting a week. Gosh, I can't even wait up until a week. I will go ahead and post this chapter today, and maybe, if I get 2 reviews on this chapter, I will have chapter 19 up in an hour. Or however long it takes for me to get 'em. But I will post it tomorrow for sure. There are 2 chapters after this.  
Disclaimer: lets look at it this way: owning dbz for me is like trying to live without breathing for us humans. Does that answer your question?

Chapter 18  
Future Trunks POV  
Everybody was happy that Cell was gone, but there was a shadow hanging over us.

The hardest thing that came out of this was the fact that Goku had been killed.

Correction: had died saving the world from the monster that was created to destroy him.

Krillen was trying to console Gohan, but it wasn't working at all. He was mad at himself for not finishing off Cell when he had the chance; he realized the error of his ways.

Looking at the two of them, Krillen smiling and saying something, and Gohan looking angry, then brightening up a little bit.

But then we all felt something. And it was bad.

And there was something else. I looked up just in time to see a time machine hovering in the air.

With a girl in it. She jumped out. But that was the last thing i saw, the last thing, before my world was turned black.

I heard screaming, and then all was gone. I could feel no longer.

Victoria POV  
I screamed as the man from my time, Trunks, was killed. Hit by some unseen force.

Oh no. I failed.

Fear and anguish hit me hard. I felt something that i never experienced before.

It was like my heart was tore in two. And thats when i lost all control.

The door slammed wide open.

Why did this have to happen? Why was that big green monster killing anyway? That must have been what was keeping Trunks here in the past.

I was furious. I was furious that he killed the man, furious that i had lets Bulma down. And furious that i couldn't talk to him, get to know him.

I charged at the beast, turning super.

All the rage that i felt, and all the sadness that i felt was unleashed. My fist cracked across his face.

But to my surprise, he didn't flinch. And then i was flung back.

He flew at me saying that i was going to pay for scratching his face. I was kicked in the stomach.

All the air was hit right out of me, and i saw stars.

The last thing that i saw before my world went black, was a war cry from a spiky hair super sayian.

When i woke up, i was in a strange place. I jerked up all around me was a big vast circle with a large building towering above it. The blue sky wasn't blue anymore. It was a dark black.

I slowly turned around. I stumbled back as i saw a huge dragon.

'Wow. That must be the dragon ball dragon..' i thought in wonder. It was long, and green, and has a golden glow to it.

"What are your wishes?" The dragon boomed in a deep voice. It was intimidating, and i flinched.

The crowed around it was full of the Z fighters, if i was correct.

And if i also remembered correctly, this dragons name was Shinron, and could only grant one wish.

A younger Bulma stepped up and shouted, "i wish that all the people Cell killed were alive!"

The dragons eyes glowed red. "Your wish has been granted." His eyes went to its regular color of red. "You have one more wish."

My mouth dropped. Two wishes? I guess i was wrong.

"Hey, lets use our second wish to bring back Goku." A scar faced man suggested.

"Yeah!" The little guy with black hair shouted. Come to think of it, he looked like a younger version of Gohan.

'So he must be Gohan at a young age.' I realized.

"Hey, don't i have a say in this?" Came the only to familiar voice of Goku.

I smiled. Now i was used to this.

"GOKU!" Everybody shouted in unison.

"I want to stay and train in otherworld." His voice said.

Everybody gasped.

"Why, dad? Is it because of me?" Gohan said quietly.

"No, son. It isn't you. You have made me so proud. The way you defeated Cell. I am staying here because i got to thinking, all of the enemies were coming to destroy me, therefore putting you guys in danger. So if i stay here, maybe you guys will live in peace."

All their faces fell.

"Hey guys, cheer up! Enjoy your lives. And Gohan, tell Chichi that i love her. Be the man of the house. Really, its better this way. Bye!" He said.

"Goku!" All of them shouted.

There was no response. I knew then that he was gone.

"Well, guys, that leaves us with still one more wish." Scar face said, scratching the back of his head.

I couldn't hear the rest because suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder. I started and whirled around.

A/N: and what or whom is it behind her? Take a wild guess ;) well, few chapters left. 3 people say yes to sequel on my poll. Come on guys, i need more than that! So until next time!  
Review pretty please with a cherry on top.  
Au revoir!


	19. Chapter 19

Daughter of Legend 019  
Chapter 19  
A/N; well, that's two reviews :D :D so here is the next chapter. The last one will be posted tomorrow. Or maybe today... if i get reviews. At least enough that i see fit before i do. Enjoy :)  
Disclaimer: I will spell it for you.  
N  
O

Chapter 19  
Future trunks POV  
I could only think of how pretty she looked when she turned around.

"What?" She breathed, her hazel eyes widened.

I was about to say something when she started to run her hands all over me.

"Your Trunks..." she said.

And that confused me. How did she know me? But I wasn't that surprised. She came here in a time machine. I was pretty sure that it was like mine, but I had to make sure.

"And you are...?" I asked, actually likening this feeling. It was weird. I didn't know her. But it... I could worry about it later.

She looked up at me. "Victoria. Victoria Church. I-I'm from your time... and your mom sent me..." she fumbled. "I can't believe that the wish actually worked!"

And just like that, she was rotating around me, as if checking if I was really here, standing in front of her. And I was.

"Hey. Is she faring well? What has been going on in my, er, our time?" I needed to know all of these things. I was sick with worry, not knowing anything what was happening in the future.

"Yes." Victoria smiled. I mean, it was a full out grin. Kind of goofy... like someone I know. I knew.

Goku's goofy grin...

I waited for her to say more.

And she opened her mouth to speak. "She is alive and well. She helped me through... a hard time, and she was there when I didn't know what I had become." Her brow furrowed.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I'm... I'm a super sayian. She helped me, with the help of Goku, from otherworld, figure out exactly who I am. My origins. She took me in when I got beat up by the androids." She began.

"You are a super sayian?" Was all I could say.

She couldn't answer him at that moment because the sky became blue again, as a shower of yellow balls scattered everywhere.

"I better go." She said quickly. "And don't tell them where I went. I will meet you by capsule corp after you are finished." It was not a question.

"I won't. Now go." I shooed her on.

She ran and jumped off of the look out, disappearing for a moment before I could see her again, flying off with such speed. I would worry about her later.

We would meet later on. I was sure of it.

Victoria POV  
Wow... I sighed. I didn't know why I had let my hands roam all around his body. Now that was embarrassing.

I mentally slapped myself. Never again. I was happy that Trunks was safe. I wouldn't have had to go back with only a sad story to tell. I didn't know how it all ended, but I wanted to.

I was itchy to meet the lavender haired man again in person. I knew that I felt something for him, but I wasn't sure what it was. I don't think it was a crush, it was to soon. It wasn't love, I haven't known him that long. No, it was something more.

And I was going to find out what it was. Why I was feeling this way was uncertain at the moment. But it gave me hope. I wondered it he felt like this too, or if I was being foolish.

I wanted to tell him everything, but I didn't want to be talked to by the others. I had felt the urge to just get the hell out of there, and I made sure he wouldn't open up his mouth.

I smirked. He had definitely got the message. Loud and clear. I flew towards capsule corp, and made my way around the pale yellow building. I was trying to find a spot. At last, I found a good one.

The place was behind a tree, a tree that had a great shadow under it. (Think of the one that Vegeta was under after the Buu saga)

I sat and waited for him.  
King Kai's POV  
I snorted to myself.  
"He's like a big yo yo."

Future Trunks POV  
"Really, he did that?" I asked, completely shocked.

Apparently after I had died, and Victoria had blacked out, my father attacked Cell with so much anger. Even thought it didn't do anything damage wise, I felt happy inside.

I had spent this whole time trying to get approval from my father, and it took me dying for him to even come close to giving me what I needed.

"Yep, well see you man." Krillen said, saluting me with two fingers before flying off.

I flew faster to my home. I wanted to get back to my time, and to also talk to the woman that had intrigued me. Something went on when she touched me. I felt the loss when she pulled back.

I shook my head. I would worry about that when I got back to my time.

Victoria POV  
It was about an hour before Trunks and the others got back. Since then, in another hour, they had all changed into other cloths. They were now assembling a goodbye party for Trunks. He had got his hair cut also.

"Be safe Trunks. And after you beat those androids, you come and report to us okay?" Bulma said sweetly. She had baby Trunks in her arms.

"Yes mother. He turned. By dad." He waved before getting into his machine.

Vegeta held up a peace sign. And then Trunks was gone.

I took that as my cue, and with a poof, my machine was ready. I jumped in, quickly waving to all the gawking faces at my sudden appearance, and hit the button. And I was gone to. Back to my time. Back to what really needed focused on now.

A/N: the next chapter will be the last for this fic. Thanks to all who favorite this and reviews. Hope you look for the sequel.  
Review!  
Au revoir!


	20. Chapter 20

Daughter of Legend  
Chapter 20  
A/N; well,I guess that i will post this now. Crystal013 made my day with her review. I dont know how, but she did. Dont judge. My sequel wont be like this. Just warning you. 1 chapter every 2 days. I might not do that. Depends on how i feel.  
Disclaimer; let me answer a stupid question with my own stupid question that answers your question. Is Vegeta stronger than Goku?

Chapter 20

Future Bulma POV

The house was quiet. Really quiet. Peaceful.

But that was totally different than what was happening on the outside.

It was horrible. Victoria had only been gone for one day, but a lot had happened. And it had me scared. When were they going to get back? Was what was keeping my baby in the-

"Mom." My baby's voice cut through my thoughts. I almost thought that it was a figment of my imagination, but I couldn't ignore the familiar hand on my shoulder.

I jumped up. "Trunks!" I shouted, throwing my arms around him.

Future Trunks POV

The excitement on my mothers face was apparent. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Mom." I hugged her back. Pulling away, I frowned. "Boy, have I got a lot to tell you."

Her smile faltered. "Yes. You do. And first, you look older than when you left."

I could feel my face get red. "Well, there was this thing called the hyperbolic time chamber. Its this room on the lookout that makes one day in the outside world a year in the chamber. That's why I look older. I was in there two times, once training with dad."

Her face lit up at the sound of my fathers name. "Of course. Now, tell me what was up."

And so I set up the task in telling her everything. From the beginning to the end, leaving nothing out. She listened animatedly, nodding vigorously at some things and cussing at others.

Victoria POV

I listened intently as Trunks told the story.

I was amazed at all of what happened. The androids being stronger? Three more androids? The Cell games? It was all beyond me.

I let them reconnect with each other before I stepped in. As I did, there was a big power. One that matched the darkness of Cell.

Trunk's eyes popped open.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"That, Victoria, was the energy of imperfect Cell." He answered. His fist clenched to his sides. "He caught one of the damn androids. I gotta go!" He said, about to rush off.

But Bulma stopped him. "Son, first, let me tell you. This person, Cell, has swallowed the man android." She waved him on.

"Victoria, stay here with mom, and keep them safe." Trunks demanded and flew off.

There was no way that I was going to just sit here and do nothing about it. He needed all the help that he could get.

"Sorry Bulma. I have to go." I said curtly. I flew off after him.

Android 18 POV

I was cornered. And I didn't like it. He had ate my brother. That monster. He called himself Cell. Talking about nonsense. About how I was supposed to be one with him, and so was my brother.

I went at him with as much power as I could. So this is what the brats with yellow hair felt like.

It was at that moment, my life flashed before my eyes. Or what life I had when I was first awakened as an android. I could never remember life as a human, no matter how hard I tried..

And I realized that if I did get to live, I would behave and never harm someone again. I was that scared.

"Your mine now, 18!" Cell said in a stuffed nose voice, shoving me back, my back hitting the hard wall behind me. He lifted his tail, and was readying himself.

I closed my eyes tightly and fired one last blast.

Then I waited. And waited. But I wasn't getting sucked up. I slowly opened my eyes. There in front of me, was the girl sayian, hair all blonde.

"Victoria! I told you to stay!" The boy sayian shouted.

A very shocked Cell was staring at her, wide eyed.

'Why is she in front of me?' I thought inwardly.

"Leave her alone, Cell. Its time that you were done with." The woman said in an even tone.

"No. I will not stop until I obtain perfection. And a little sayian like you cannot get in my way!" The monster shouted, going for a headbutt.

But he was flung back and into the air by the other sayian.

"Cell! Your reign of terror is over!" He shouted, firing a big huge blast. It hit Cell, and when it cleared, after Cells scream faded, so did all of his remains. They were all gone.

It took me awhile, but I did realize that they were both staring at me, both in defensive positions.

And as much as I didn't want to, I had to go with what I said to myself.

I blew my hair out of my eyes with a huff. "Don't worry. I'm not going to damage anything or kill ever again. Trust me."

"Why should we trust you? You killed many innocent lives. Gave no mercy. So why should we give you mercy?" The sayian asked in his deep voice.

The girl, Victoria, from what I gathered, had let go of her fighting stance, and had powered down. She actually smiled at me.

"Trunks, don't kill her. Just trust her. I do." She said, getting closer to me.

There was a gasp from Trunks. "But why? Nothing is going to bring back our loved ones!"

"Yes, yes there is." Was all she said.

I didn't get humans. But I liked the girl.

"How?" He asked.

"Well, Goku trained me to use the instant transmission, and I know where new Namek is."

Victoria POV

All he was doing was staring at my with his mouth hanging open.

"Spill." He demanded.

I told him happily of what went on while he was away. After I was done, he just stared. A grin broke across his face.

And that was the start of something new. My journey had just begun. And I was looking forward top the rest.

A/N; and there! All done. Once again, thank you all for your reviews. Look for my sequel, The Legend Begins. Will have first chapter up this Monday.

Review!

Au revoir!


End file.
